Butterfly Tender
OC Creado por Butterfly Tender 'Butterfly Tender ' (que traducido al español es "Tierna Mariposa") es una pegaso encanta los animales, deja volar su imaginacion y es muy creativa, un poco distraída y ella no se rinde con facilidad es mas si no puede lo intentara hasta que se haga, es tierna, humilde y algo timida, aunque le gusta los animales no es veterinaria, las flores le facinan y es su pasatiempo recolectar flores, las mazanas le gustan y le facina el pie de manzana, los Muffin los adora, vive en Cloudsdale pero le gusta estar la mayoria del tiempo en Ponyville, se le ve todo el tiempo con su hermana Cutie Mark Su Cutie mark muestra lilas y una mariposa. La mariposa es que ella es creativa, trbajadora y le gusta los animales y las lilas representas que es buena con las plantas y es muy detallista ella encontro su cutie mark en parte inferior de Clausdale cuando volaba cerca de un campo de flores cuando vio un atardecer y empezo imaginar, pensar y ahi surgieron ideas, y empezo a ayudar a todo el mundo tanto como animales silvestre como ponys y asi surgio su Cutie Mark En Cantelot High School Ella es buena con las materias, e incluso les enseña a estudiantes de cursos inferiores que no le van tan bien, mala en algunos deportes, ama la musica y tambien compone con su guitarra, es vegetariana a morir y pertenece al grupo de los "Ecologistas" Personalidad Es una pony muy amable, alegre y te ayuda en todo, muy honesta y tambien muy detallista Relaciones *Agrimony: Madre *Flying Shield : Padre *Bright Star : Hermana Mayor *Galactic Firework : Hermano Menor *Princesa Lovely : Mejor amiga *White Notes : amiga *Snowflake: Mejor Amiga *Princesa Sombra : Amiga *Twinkle Sparkle: Amiga *Renesmee Cullen : amiga *Fast Ray: Mejor Amiga *Princesa Czirina’s Sweet Deep Heart of Sea : Amiga Galeria Butterfly Tender 2.png Sleeping Butterfly Tender.png Crystal Butterfly Tender Remake.png|Butterfly de Cristal Shadowbolt Butterfly Tender.png|Butterfly Shadowbolt Young Butterfly Tender.png|Butterfly Potrilla Butterfly Tender 3.png Butterfly para el invierno.png|Butterfly para el invierno Crazy Butterfly.png|Party Hard!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD Recuentro.png|Mi hermana regreso wow!!!!! Mi hermana y yo.png Butterfly.jpg Baby Butterfly.png|Butterfly de Bebe Butterfly YAY.png|YAY!!! Hermanas BB.jpg Butterfly y su pasa Tiempo.png Young Butterfly Rabbit Suit.png Butterfly EG2.png|Butterfly Equestria Girls Butterfly Go Wondercolts2.png|Wondercolt SI!!!!! BA DUM TSS.png Butterfly Futbolsta.png|Butterfly en deporte Butterfly Jason´s Suit.png|Traje de Jason para La Noche De Nightmare Butterfly Ada Wong.png|Butterfly EG con disfras de Ada Wong Butterfly Parasprite.png|Butterfly echa Parasprite Filly Butterfly Runnning.png Butterfly Go Wondercolt2.png Butterfly Go Wondercolt 3.png Butterfly EG6.png Butterfly Guitar Star.png|ROCK AND ROLL!!!♫♫♫ Butterfly Vestido2.png|Butterfly vestido Formal mlp_base__free2use_by_mlpblueray-d5xvtqc (1).png Butterfly Wonderbolt Academy.png|Butterfly en la academia wonderbolt Butterfly y Twilight Brohoof.png Butterfly´s Smartphone.png My Little Pony Logo Butterfly.png Butterfly hablando al charco.png|"No estoy loca tu, yo del charco CALLATE!!!" Butterfly Pegaso go wondercolt.png Renesme - Fast Ray y Butterfly.png|Butterfly y algunas amigas :D Butterfly 3 tomates 1 moneda.png|deme lo justo!!!! Crazy Butterfly2.png Snowflake y Butterfly EG.png Baby Butterfly Tender.png|Hecho por Diamond Stars Sparkles gracias muy bonito Sonic Bufflyboom.png|Sonic Bufflyboom? Butterfly Sad EG.png Butterfly EG idk.png Snowflake Butterfly Lovely.png Butterfly y Jewel.png|Butterfly y Jewel por Flutterlove (quedo bonito n.n) I am bored.png Butterfly tender baby wallpaper.png|Wallpaper de buterfly filly (gracias Rainbow spicy , te quedo SUPERCOOL) Butterfly tender baby.png|Butterfly Baby (por Rainbow spicy, muy bonito n.n) Butterfly Sexy pose.png Wegg.jpeg|weggi y butterfly Butterfly Happy.png Go wondercolts wallpaper.jpg Nueva aparencia de butterfly Eg.png My Little Buffly.png Butterfly Colt Version.png Cotton Heart y Butterfly Tender.png|Cotton Heart y Buffly Buffly lo aprueva.png I am Relaxing.png Princess Butterfly Tender.png|Butterfly Alicornio Buffly 2.png Buffly3.png Buffly wut.png|Wut???... Buffly flying.gif Buffly Fromal dress EG.png Bufflly eg suit.png Buflly is jason....png Buffly Humana Hibrido.png Butterfly Tender wallpaper.jpg Two faces.png Buffly in the morning.png|En la mañana Buffly change of personality.png Buffly 4.png young butterfly eg.png Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:Pegasos Categoría:OC Pegasos Categoría:Artículos OC Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Pegasisters